


Molly All Tied Up

by KyraEllis



Category: Insecure (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEllis/pseuds/KyraEllis
Summary: Strong yet naive Molly wants to explore sex on the kinky side, and Dro is more than happy to take her places she's never been before. Be forewarned, this is smut.





	Molly All Tied Up

All Dro had to do was drift his lips across the left side of Molly's neck for her to lose her breath. She could feel the condensation of each exhale as he made his way from her clavicle up along the side of her until reaching jawbone. Dro paused there a minute kissing each section of skin along that firm, strong line.

Molly never thought she would find herself having sex with a married man--let alone guilt-free sex with a married man. But Dro had assured her over and over again that he and her good friend Candace were "open," and that Candace was cool with the two of them getting it on. _That would never would work for me,_ thought Molly. _I'd be way too jealous to let some other bitch play with my man._

Any other opinions she might have had on the subject were quickly blown out of the water as Dro moved from her jawbone directly to her mouth. She lost herself to his soft, heated lips and the light moisture there.  He pressed until his tongue flicked gently into her mouth and she sighed audibly.

Dro pulled back for a second and chuckled quietly, "I love it when I can tell you're enjoying yourself," he said. "It's the sexiest thing."

"Oh shut up," she said, annoyed that he had stopped, and she pulled him back down to her mouth. But underneath her words, she was glad that Dro was the kind of man who took pleasure in a woman's pleasure. In fact, sometimes she wondered if her own pleasure turned him on more than his own physical responses. He'd already taken her through one mind-shattering orgasm before either of them was even unclothed. What could she say, those fingers were magic.

Now that they were naked and in bed, Dro shifted those same fingers down from where they framed her face to graze her shoulders and chest. He never lost his kissing rhythm, pulsing his tongue in and out, pressing his lips tight against hers. Molly felt his finger move across her chest to her breast. He massaged one gently. He cupped it in his hand, as she moaned. She couldn't handle the anticipation.

 _Touch it,_ she wanted to say. But she also wanted for him to make all of the decisions. And so she waited, in awful, hot suspense, as he rubbed and rubbed, kissed her deeply, moved his entire body along hers. She could feel his shaft, long-since hard, brushing against her thighs.

Finally, he used his thumb to brush her nipple. It came unexpectedly, just as she was relaxing and opening up to the rhythm of his body rubbing. She arched at the sudden contact with her sensitive point. She loved nipple play, and Dro being the attentive lover that he was knew it. He made her wait for it, but he always made it worth her while in the end.

Dro used his thumb to make circles on and around her nipple, even as he still held the rest of her breast in his hand. His kisses became more urgent, and she felt herself warming under the onslaught. She clasped her legs together and felt her own wetness on her legs. She wondered if she would have another orgasm just from him touching her nipples.

He shifted his mouth to follow his fingers. Dro's lips captured her breast, and he used just the smallest hint of teeth to pull at the very tip.

"Oh God!" she cried out involuntarily.

Dro laughed. "I'm that good, yeah?" He gave a flick of his tongue in just the right place, and Molly felt another dribble of liquid between her legs.

Dro felt that one, since he'd moved a hand to her clit and was making crazy circles there. "Mmm," he said, as he slipped a finger inside her. "I think you're ready for me."

Molly couldn't have agreed more.

Dro shifted so that his hip were directly over hers. He pushed himself into her as he simultaneously resumed kissing her. The length of his cock felt so good finally inside her. She moaned and wiggled to settle him in.

Suddenly, Dro pulled his upper body up and away from her. He gazed into her eyes, at her obvious lust and enjoyment, and then he reached for both her hands and pulled them up above her head, pinning his weight against them firmly with one hand.

She was trapped this way, exposed. Her breasts and body were open for him to do whatever he pleased with. Molly felt the firmness with which he held her wrists and knew that she wasn't strong enough to break free from his grasp. The realization drove her wild. She struggled a little just to see what he would do. He held her arms completely immobile, and then, still looking deep into her eyes, to make sure it was what she wanted, he proceeded to fuck her with abandon.

It was unbearable. Molly moaned and tried to writhe, and pressed up against his body to get more contact, to take his fullness in even more completely. She was saying things, delirious things, as he pistoned in an out of her pussy. Things she never thought that she, a nice girl from the nice suburbs would say in bed. She was pretty sure she demanded, _Fuck me harder._ She thought she moaned, _Please,_ and, _I need your cock._

What she was sure of was that the last words out of her mouth were a scream (she never screamed), yelling, "Fuck, make me cum, Dro, make me cum."

And he did. Thickness hilt-deep in her, balls slamming against her ass, one hand restraining, the other furiously flicking her nipple, Dro fucked her until she came harder than she ever had. Harder than she would have ever thought herself capable. She saw stars. She felt delirious. She lost herself somewhere above their bodies in the room. She was dimly aware that Dro came too, seconds after her. She had absolutely no words left as Dro pulled out and came to a rest at her side, watching her move through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Molly slowly came down from wherever she'd gone to. Her breathing slowed from its rapid, ragged intakes, to a regular pace. She looked over at Dro, where he was still watching her.

"So that was pretty okay," she said.

He didn't laugh this time. He was considering her carefully, something clearly on his mind. "I want to ask you something," he said.

Molly swallowed. Was he embarrassed by how loud she'd been? Did she fuck this up somehow? She'd thought he'd been enjoying himself just as much as her, but maybe she'd been wrong. "What is it?" she asked.

"I want to know," said Dro. "If you're interested in letting me tie you up, and letting me dominate you."

She opened her eyes wide. So this was something else then. "You want to dominate me?" she asked. "Isn't that what you just did?"

"A little," he said. "And I could see how much you liked it." He paused. "I liked it too." Molly shivered at the huskiness in his voice at the admission. "If you're okay with it, I want to go further," he said. "I want to play with you and make you experience all kinds of dirty pleasure."

Really, Molly didn't even need to think about it. More of what she'd just experienced? More _than_ what she had just experienced? She could already feel herself getting hot and slick again just talking about it.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I think I would like that a lot."

Dro smiled. "I'll text you Monday," he said.


End file.
